


Small beeps of happiness

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Min-Cuum rise, Min-cuum, Other, i have nothing to say about this, jk this is crack, twitter explains it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: A new addition finally makes Minhyun's home complete.





	Small beeps of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> The Roomba fic is here :)

Minhyun walks in the store hesitantly, today’s the day, he’s going to choose the one.

The doorbell tings loudly, echoing throughout the store on this quite Wednesday afternoon. He picked this time because he believed it would be quiet and he has more privacy to choose the one the one which will be with him as his companion.

“Welcome Sir, may I be at your assistance?” The sales lady walks up with a smile. Minhyun shakes his head is rejection, “It’s fine, I’ll look around on my own.”

He walks deeper into the store to the one section he’s there for, Vacuum Cleaners. His eyes light in joy when he sees the various set ups and rows to choose from. ‘This is what heaven must look like.’

Minhyun touches the one closes to him and gasps in awe on how solid it feels under his hands; how sturdy the material is. Walking further in, he resists the urge to scream in happiness of seeing the rows of accessories and suction on display. He stops at a halt when he sees a light blinking at him, as if calling him in.

He looks at the vacuum in awe, twisting and turning, flexible in all corners, it’s basically perfect. He places a hand on the vacuum and press on its button to see a smile directed at him. At that instant, he knew he found the one.

“Miss, I’ll take this one!” He calls for the sales lady, card out and ready to bring his love home. ‘I’ll take care of you.’

 

Minhyun rushes home after that, excited for the new addition in his home. He opens the box and carefully takes out the vacuum and places it down with care. “There you are. It looks like you’ve always been a part of this home.”

He plugs in the charging port and turns on the vacuum, enjoying the tune of the engine coming to life. “You sing so well too! Just like me!” The vacuum beeps in pride.

He caresses the smooth top before standing up and claps his hand, “Let’s play!” He says before pressing on a button and jumping away to let it move freely around the house.

“You’re so cute, I’m so in love!” he gushes running around with the vacuum. The vacuum bumps into the corner of the sofa between the chase and lets out a whine, looking for a better route. Minhyun quickly apologises and hugs it away from the evil corner, “Poor baby, it must have been painful. Let me kiss it better for you.”

Minhyun smooches the corners of the vacuum, petting the top to make sure it’s okay. “My pretty baby, I hope you’re feeling better.” He places it back on the floor and it whirrs pleasantly to another side of the hall.

A while later, the vacuum beeps sadly and pauses on the middle of its run. “What’s wrong my love? Are you hurt?” Minhyun quickly bends down to pick it up. The vacuum looks back at him sadly with a low battery sign. “You’re tired aren’t you? I know, it’s been an eventful day. Let’s go rest.”

Minhyun brings his baby back to the charging port and carefully fits it slowly into its port. He pats it slowly as it quiets down to a serene hum. “Sleep well, I’ll be right here next to you when you wake.” He says, kissing it one more time before laying on the floor next to it. Admiring the pretty shine that reflects the light of its smooth metal surface. ‘ _You complete this home, my darling._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Min-Cuum means nothing like THAT. I'm innocent this time it just happens to be like that. (I don't even write smut what are you saying)
> 
> The only reason why I'm actually making this is because I keep sneezing and can't concentrate on studying. 
> 
> Come to twt [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi) or cc [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun) to throw more vacuum crack, 2hyun or any hwang ship and see me be whipped. LOL 
> 
> Alsooooooo, throwing cookies to the past few who came to send me cute stuff.


End file.
